Another Games
by Another Games
Summary: "Au quatre-vingt-sixième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que le Capitole détient le pouvoir de changer les règles, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les individus âgés de dix-sept à vingt-et-un ans, ainsi que parmi les vainqueurs survivants"
1. Introduction

_**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Joyeux Hunger Games !**_

**Le Capitole espère que vous êtes sentez prêts à embarquer à nouveau dans l'univers des Hunger Games. Mais attention, cette édition pourrait vous réserver des surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises.**

**Car cette 86ème édition des célèbres Jeux de la Faim est tout à fait particulière. Personne n'est à l'abri de séjourner dans l'arène. Personne. Et certainement pas les personnages d'Another NYADA qui s'apprêtent à vivre l'enfer qu'est Panem.**

**Il est maintenant de démarrer cette nouvelle aventure.**

_**Que les 86ème Hunger Games commencent !**_

_**Et puisse le sort vous être favorable…**_

* * *

**(Bien entendu, l'univers d'Hunger Games n'appartient qu'à Suzanne Collins. Les personnages, sont eux issus du RPG Another NYADA, univers créé par la Team Froggies)**


	2. Moissons

**Parce que les Hunger Games commencent toujours de la même manière. **

**Le Capitole est fier de vous montrer ces images exclusives des Moissons des Districts Un, Deux, Quatre et Cinq! **

* * *

**District Un**

Lors de l'annonce de la règle des quatre-vingt-sixième Hunger Games, Nate était en compagnie d'Erin, sa soeur. Ils avaient beau être en froid depuis des années, chaque année, à l'annonce des prochains Hunger Games, ils se retrouvaient pour regarder le discours du président. Une tradition familiale pour ces deux anciens vainqueurs en somme.

Nate appréciait sa nouvelle vie. Le luxe de sa maison au Village des Vainqueurs, la nourriture abondante, l'admiration des adolescents qu'il croisait de temps en temps. Il était plus réticent en ce qui concernait les visites récurrentes au Capitole. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il le savait très bien.

Assis autour de la table du salon, sirotant un verre de vin du Capitole, le duo attendait le discours retransmis en direct dans tout Panem.

Le jeune homme devait admettre qu'il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le Président souhaitait faire une annonce avant les Jeux. Cela ne se produisait d'habitude que pour les éditions de l'Expiation. Or celles-ci n'avaient lieu que tous les vingt-cinq ans. Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette année?

Le président apparut, tenant dans sa main une petite enveloppe sur laquelle était certainement écrite une règle spéciale, une règle qui allait permettre au public du Capitole de ne pas se lasser après quatre-vingt-deux éditions semblables. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait vu juste.

_**"Au quatre-vingt-sixième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que le Capitole détient le pouvoir de changer les règles, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les individus âgés de dix-sept à vingt-et-un ans, ainsi que parmi les vainqueurs survivants"**_

Nate se souvint simplement d'avoir enlacé sa soeur.

Le jour de la Moisson, précédant la file d'anciens vainqueurs potentiellement tributs à nouveau, Nate vint se placer au plus près de la boule contenant les noms, souhaitant montrer aux caméras qui grouillaient sur la place qu'il n'avait pas peur de retourner dans l'arène, alors qu'en réalité il n'en menait pas large.

Angela, leur hôtesse depuis plusieurs générations maintenant, s'avança devant la foule.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable!_ à tous, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Nate aperçut Erin de l'autre côté. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans l'arène. A aucun prix. Sa soeur avait beau paraître farouche et forte, ses Jeux avaient brisé quelque chose en elle.

_- Comme l'exige la tradition, les femmes d'abord!_ s'exclama Angela.

Elle s'approcha de l'énorme boule de verre contenant le nom des candidates femelles. Nate était confiant. Il y avait dans cette urne autant de papiers portant le nom d'Erin que le nombre d'années qu'elle avait passé en tant que mentor. Comparés au nombre faramineux de papiers, elle n'avait que très peu de chances d'être désignée.

_- Mystie Virquile!_

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la grand-place tandis qu'une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans, selon l'avis de Nate s'avançait vers l'estrade. La dénommée Mystie monta les marches et vint se placer aux côtés d'Angela.

_- Avant d'applaudir, y a-t-il une volontaire pour prendre la place de Mystie?_

_- Je suis volontaire comme tribut, _annonça une voix sur l'estrade.

De légers applaudissement s'élevèrent parmi la foule tandis que Cassandra, qui avait été le mentor de Nate durant ses Jeux, s'avança au centre de l'estrade. Personne ne se trompait sur les motivations de Cassandra - elle n'avait jamais caché à quel point elle aimait le sang, surtout lors de ses Jeux - mais le fait qu'elle épargne ainsi la vie d'une adolescente lui valut quelques sourires dans la foule. Sourires dont elle ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde.

Angela se dirigea ensuite vers la boule contenant le nom des tributs mâles. Nate avait beau savoir qu'il ne risquait quasiment rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une boule qui lui comprimait l'estomac. Et voir Angela prendre son temps avant de sortir un papier n'arrangeait rien.

Finalement décidée, leur hôtesse prit le papier, retourna vers le micro et annonça le nom du tribut mâle du district un.

_- Nate Morgan!_

Une autre salve d'applaudissement accueillit la déclaration d'Angela. Nate, lui, prit une grande inspiration avant de revêtir un masque de circonstances. Il s'avança, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et salua la foule. Mais intérieurement, le grand blond se sentait déchiré, partagé entre la surprise que son nom soit sorti de l'urne, et l'effroi de retourner dans l'arène.

_- Bien, très bien_, commença Angela._ Dernier détail à régler, cette année, un seul mentor est autorisé par district. Règle expresse du Capitole,_ ajouta-t-elle devant la mine interloquée des anciens vainqueurs. _Qui se porte volontaire pour accompagner nos deux tributs tout au long de ces Jeux?_

_- Moi**,**_ dit Erin, tout en s'avançant vers le centre de l'estrade.

_- Comme c'est touchant,_ répondit Angela en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de l'oeil._ La soeur prête à tout pour sauver son petit frère._ Nate se retint de jeter un regard noir à l'hôtesse._ Eh bien! Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter nos deux tributs et leur mentor pour cette quatre-vingt-sixième édition des Hunger Games: Cassandra July, Nate Morgan et Erin Morgan!_

* * *

**District Deux**

Après avoir glissé les sachets de thé dans les tasses fumantes, Julie prit un plateau dans le troisième tiroir sur sa gauche. La télévision, allumée derrière elle, produisait un léger fond sonore qu'elle n'écoutait même pas. Ses mains virevoltaient de droite à gauche, essuyant les ustensiles de cuisine, les tasses, rangeant tout sur leur passage, ne laissant plus qu'un plan de travail propre et brillant.

Julie le sentit bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Peut-être était-ce dans sa présence, dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait un « radar à Chester , comme disait sa mère, quelque part au fond de son esprit. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Sentir sa présence derrière elle avant même qu'il n'ait passé la porte d'entrée de leur maison avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua sur son passage, son pas lourd résonna sur le carrelage de la cuisine et il vint l'entourer de ses bras forts. Un sourire éclaira le fin visage de Julie et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte. Elle était heureuse. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Elle avait gagné une des éditions des Hunger Games, Chester aussi. Elle avait une belle maison, il vivait avec elle. Elle avait mit leur différents de côté et l'avait un jour regardé comme le combattant qu'il était, il avait fait de même. Elle était tombée amoureuse, il l'avait suivit sur le sentier des sentiments. Ils allaient enfin se marier. Tout était parfait. Les mains de Chester glissèrent sur son ventre et y apposèrent une douce caresse amoureuse. Oui. Tout était parfait.

Il n'y avait que le Capitole et ses annonces inattendues pour gâcher un tel moment de félicité.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la cuisine silencieuse.

Les vainqueurs allaient retourner dans l'arène. Julie n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Julie échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Chester. Tout était sur le point de s'écrouler. La jeune femme préféra masquer sa peur en attirant son fiancé à elle. Et elle l'embrassa. Parce que les anciens carrières n'étaient pas censée avoir peur. Parce que son bonheur était tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas craindre une seule seconde qu'il s'écroule comme un château de carte. Mais la peur était au fond d'elle, tapi, comme un monstre encore endormi.

Les mains de Chester avaient finies par s'envoler de sa taille. Julie se tenait debout, aux côtés de sa mère, droite comme un I, parmi les nombreux autres vainqueurs du district 2. Elle regardait les bouts de papiers blancs dans les urnes en demandant où était son nom parmi tout ceux présents. Et où étaient ceux de Katelyn et de Chester. Le monstre de peur remua quelque part au fond de ses entrailles sans pour autant se réveiller complètement.

Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle allait peut-être devoir retourner dans une arène pour combattre, elle se serait certainement portée volontaire. Fière de représenter son district. Sûre de ses aptitudes. Mais surtout pour empêcher à quelqu'un d'autre de connaître l'horreur de l'arène. Mais plus maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus penser comme ça.

La femme expédiée tout droit du Capitole pour lire les bouts de papiers s'avança sur l'estrade. Julie ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant la hauteur de ses talons. Comment pouvait-elle espérer marcher correctement avec ça ? Elle plongea sa main dans l'urne avec une lenteur dérangeante. Après s'être raclée la gorge, elle annonça :

_- Julie Whittemore ! _

Julie se sentit vaciller. Un goût âpre se répandit dans sa bouche. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à son ventre et...

Sa mère se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer, parlant d'une voix ferme et claire.

_- Je suis volontaire comme tribut ! Moi, Katelyn Whittemore, prendrait la place de ma fille dans cette arène. _

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Julie. Elle saisit le bras de Katelyn, essayant de la retenir.

**- NON ! Maman tu ne peux pas faire ça. J'avais dit que... **

_- Julie, tais-toi. _

Katelyn fit face à sa fille, un air déterminé et farouche dans le regard. La jeune femme se sentit dans l'incapacité de réagir, fixant sa mère sans trouver les mots pour la retenir. Katelyn alla se positionner aux côtés de la créature du Capitole, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements que lui offrait son district.

Si Julie pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire, elle se trompait. Une nouvelle fois, la main plongea dans l'une des urnes et en sortit un petit papier blanc. La lenteur utilisée pour le déplier n'était plus dérangeante, mais oppressante. Le nom du tribut masculin résonna un long moment dans le silence de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

_- Chester Hawthorne ! _

Julie vit son fiancé avancer, sans que personne ne se porte volontaire pour prendre sa place, sans que personne ne bronche. Il alla se positionner à côté de Katelyn sans trembler, sans un regard ni pour Julie ni pour sa désormais adversaire.

Il était beau. Elle l'aimait. Et leur bonheur ? Un tremblement nerveux saisit Julie. Le monstre de peur se réveilla complètement en elle et poussa un hurlement de fureur.

Alors avant même que leur hôtesse parle de la présence importante du mentor et demande aux anciens vainqueurs restant qui voulaient endosser ce rôle, Julie s'élança et s'écria :

**- Je serai leur mentor ! **

La peur nous fait parfois faire des choses étranges. Mais Julie se savait forte et combattante. Elle ne laisserait jamais son bonheur, son tout récent bonheur, se briser comme un château de cartes emporté par le vent.

* * *

**District Quatre**

Tom cligna trois fois des yeux devant son écran de télévision. Il resta figé, la main crispée sur sa tasse de café. Non, il n'y arrivait pas à y croire. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, c'était impossible.

Un hurlement douloureux lui échappa, alors qu'il lançait son verre contre l'écran. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il hurlait toute sa rage et sa douleur. Toute sa peur aussi. Dans un simple cri.

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête avec la puissance des souvenirs qui affluaient.

_**"Au quatre-vingt-sixième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que le Capitole détient le pouvoir de changer les règles, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les individus âgés de dix-sept à vingt-et-un ans, ainsi que parmi les vainqueurs survivants"**_

Tom resta prostré de longues minutes. L'arène. Il allait retourner dans l'arène si son nom était tiré au sort.

Il vomit sur le beau tapis du salon.

Debout sur l'estrade, Tom regardait un point fixe devant lui. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne. Une douce brise venait perturber ce qui aurait dû être une douce journée de printemps, amenant dans son sillage des embruns salés de la mer non loin. Tom aimait son district, le 4, comme sa maison et un havre de paix – dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu. Il y avait ramené les honneurs en gagnant les hunger games, neuf ans plus tôt. Alors, il aurait dû ne plus avoir peur de voir son nom tiré parmi la foule des autres papiers. Il aurait dû ne plus avoir peur de revoir la mort, la douleur, la violence, l'envie de sang qui l'avait agité dans cette arène si lointaine dans ses souvenirs. Et pourtant... Il était là, debout, sur l'estrade, faisant face aux autres habitants du district, qui le connaissaient si bien et si peu à la fois, comme les années auparavant. Sauf qu'il sentait qu'il ne serait pas cette année un mentor, mais bien une nouvelle fois de la chair à canon.

Ironie du sort.

_- Les dames d'abord ! _

Paula s'avança et plongea sa main gantée de soie rouge sang dans l'urne aux multiples papiers blancs. Tom remerciait toujours les anciens dieux de la mer qu'elle soit l'hôtesse de son district. Elle avait un peu plus de cerveau que les autres personnes venant du capitole, et s'habillait avec un peu plus de goût.

La femme sans âge s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant avant de dire le nom inscrit sur le papier.

_- Rebecca Gadges ! _

Un froid glacial glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Il connaissait tellement bien Rebecca... Ado, il l'avait gardée des journées entières alors que ses parents partaient en mer. Il avait joué avec l'enfant qu'elle était. Et puis, c'était lui qui lui avait raconté tous les contes marins qu'elle connaissait, enchaînant sur la mythologie grecque et romaine, l'amenant avec lui sur la plage ou se cacher sous les filets des embarcations de pêcheurs. Tom aimait sincèrement Rebecca... Comme il le pouvait. A sa manière.

La jeune femme qu'elle était devenue avançait dans l'allée, sous le silence pesant de ceux du district. Aucun applaudissement. Personne n'applaudissait ceux qui allaient perdre la vie depuis longtemps. Elle tenait sa tête droite, sans trembler, déterminée. Montant les marches de l'estrade, son regard croisa celui de Tom. Un regard long, rempli de sens qui se diffusa sur tous les écrans. Comme le geste de la jeune femme qui se jeta dans ses bras, pour cacher les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

Tom ne broncha presque pas, se contentant de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, par automatisme. Le silence était toujours là, pesant, imbrisable. Il avait le goût salé de la mer.

C'est Tom qui y mit fin. Repoussant avec douceur la jeune femme, un sourire flou aux lèvres. Faire face, toujours faire face.

**- Princesse, va prendre ta place. **

Rebecca lui lança un regard presque désespéré et alla aux côtés de Paula. Elle releva enfin la tête, au grand soulagement de Tom qui ne vit plus que la jeune femme déterminée qu'elle pouvait être. Mais tout le monde avait vu sa faiblesse.

_- Bien, bien, bien. Passons au courageux jeune homme maintenant ! _ s'exclama Paula.

De nouveau la main gantée de rouge plongea dans l'une des deux urnes remplies de papier blanc. Elle en prit un et le déplia avec lenteur.

L'intuition de Tom lui hurlait de partir en courant. Il ferma les yeux.

_- Lance Willburg. _

La surprise lui fit ouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Ce n'est pas son nom qui avait été tiré au sort ?

Tom observa le garçon sortir du rang et avancer vers l'estrade. Simplement vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon usé par les années, il se tenait droit, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil aux caméras filmant la moindre de ses réactions.

Tom planta son regard clair sur le jeune homme qui montait les marches de l'estrade. Il ne tremblait pas mais son visage et son regard étaient vides de toute expression. L'ancien vainqueur n'arrivait pas à savoir si le garçon jouait la comédie devant les caméras ou s'il était perdu dans la confusion et la détresse.

C'est alors que le jour se fit dans l'esprit de Tom. Lance. Lance Willburg. Il l'avait croisé plus d'une fois. Un gars bien, un bon pêcheur, qui œuvrait avec courage pour son foyer et...

Tom ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible de laisser un autre jeune mourir. Et Rebecca allait avoir besoin de lui. Il fit un pas en avant, au même moment où Lance passait devant lui, prêt à se porter volontaire.

_- Non._

Lance s'était arrêté et le fixait. Il avait juste murmuré, de telle façon que Tom seul pouvait l'entendre.

_- Les tributs ont besoin d'un mentor. _

Les mains de Tom se serrèrent sur le pommeau de sa canne. Paula confirma la sentence qu'il ne pouvait pas changer.

_- Et voici devant vous la courageuse jeune femme et le courageux jeune homme du district 4 : Rebecca Gadges et Lance Willburg ! Maintenant, passons à la dernière étape de cette Moisson. Cette année, un seul mentor est autorisé par district. Qui est volontaire,_ demanda Paula en se tournant vers les anciens vainqueurs rassemblés derrière elle.

**- Je suis volontaire pour être le mentor du district 4,** annonça Tom. Il vit Lance hocher doucement la tête alors qu'il se laissait embrasser par Paula.

Tom observa ses deux tributs. Rebecca. Et Lance. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux, saluant doucement la foule, certainement dans le but de se préparer pour son arrivée au Capitole. Le désormais mentor avança d'un pas, captant l'attention du jeune Willburg, qui tourna le regard vers lui.

Tom s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas au regard dur qu'affichait Lance. Etait-il destiné à l'horreur des Jeux qu'il allait subir? Tom pensait plutôt que ce regard lui était destiné, à lui. Mais pourquoi?

_- Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'applaudir les représentants du district 4 aux Quatre-vingt-sixièmes Hunger Games. Rebecca Gages, Lance Willburg et Thomas Adler!_

* * *

**District Cinq**

Assise bien sagement, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Kathrin Jones essayait de garder le même sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle était devenue douée dans ce petit manège : donner l'impression d'être là lorsqu'elle n'y était plus vraiment. Son corps était bien présent, assis bien droit sur le siège de la spacieuse cuisine d'une des maisons du Village des Vainqueurs du district 5, mais son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, bien au delà de ces murs.

Si elle avait été un minimum attentive, elle aurait surpris le ton un peu plus grave que la voix de sa mère et de son amie avaient revêtit. Si elle avait été un peu plus attentive, elle aurait entendu distinctement les mots « édition », « spéciale » et « vainqueurs » être associés. Si elle avait été un peu plus attentive, elle aurait compris que c'était de la peur qu'on pouvait désormais lire dans les yeux de Dorothy Jones, ancienne gagnante des Hunger Games et mentor émérite.

Mais Kate n'était déjà plus attentive depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Depuis que l'invité de la famille Jones était apparue, s'était assise à la table de la cuisine avec sa tasse de thé fumante et avait commencé à énumérer toutes les rumeurs provenant du Capitole. Elle préférait penser à autre chose. Que c'était sa dernière année à craindre d'être appelée comme tribut, vu qu'elle venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Qu'elle avait très envie de demander à sa mère si elle pouvait acheter le tissu blanc aux motifs de macarons pour s'en faire une nouvelle robe d'été. Qu'elle avait les paroles de cette chanson qui lui tournait en boucle dans la tête.

D'un coup, le téléviseur posé sur l'un des meubles de la pièce s'alluma. Le logo du Capitole s'afficha en plein sur l'écran. Si Kate fronça les sourcils, mécontente d'être sortie de sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas sa mère pâlir. Les annonces officielles s'étaient faites rares ces derniers temps. A tel point que la jeune femme en avait presque oublié à quel point c'était glaçant de voir le sceau du Capitole apparaître brusquement devant ses yeux.

Les mots prononcés par le président tournèrent un moment dans son esprit sans vraiment prendre de sens. Ils n'éclipsaient pas l'idée d'une nouvelle robe ou les paroles de la chanson.

Et puis la lumière se fit, brusque, déroutante, dérangeante, affreuse. Les anciens gagnants étaient une nouvelle fois en danger ?

Vainqueurs et tributs allaient se retrouver dans l'arène.

Kate tourna son visage vers sa mère. Dorothy regardait l'écran avec un visage désormais totalement dénué d'expression. Comme si la nouvelle ne l'atteignait pas, en quelque sorte. La jeune fille se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré la voir trembler, la voir perdre ses moyens, la voir jurer ou même se mettre à pleurer, plutôt que de simplement constater que Dorothy ne semblait pas capable de ressentir quelque chose.

La jeune femme se releva, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Son cerveau semblait se vider de toute pensée logique. Elle avait peur pour sa mère. Pourquoi devrait-elle courir le risque de retourner dans une arène ?

_- Kathrin rassieds-toi. _

Le ton de sa mère était sec, tranchant, coupant. Mais Kate ne lui obéit pas, pour une fois. Elle commença à marcher d'un pas mécanique vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue à l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle se tourna et fixa sa mère. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir si sa mère paniquait autant qu'elle. Ou si elle n'était vraiment que glace.

**- Ça ne te fait rien ? **

_- Pardon ? _

**- Ça, tout ça, cette annonce, ça ne te fait rien ? **

Sa voix était bien montée de deux octaves, se perdant dans les aigus. Dorothy ne tenta aucun geste pour la calmer, la regardant toujours avec la même impassibilité.

_- Je ne retournerai probablement pas dans l'arène.  
_

**- Mais si tu y retournes... **

_- Alors j'y retournerai. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? J'ai déjà vécu bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû. _

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser les mots qui se perdaient dans son esprit. D'un coup, elle se détourna et gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Sa chambre à l'étage lui semblait être le refuge le plus accueillant qui soit pour craquer. Les larmes glissaient déjà le long de ses cils.

Parce que jamais, non jamais, elle n'arriverait à comprendre ce genre de réaction.

Kate avait vu sa mère arriver en compagnie des quelques vainqueurs survivants de leur district. La plupart d'entre eux avaient aujourd'hui plus de trente ans, prouvant que le district Cinq ne parvenait que très rarement à ramener un vainqueur issu du district des centrales électriques.

Même si Kate avait des relations conflictuelles avec sa mère qui en attendait toujours plus de sa fille, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude. Si jamais sa mère devait retourner dans l'arène… Non, elle ne le permettrait pas. S'il fallait qu'elle se porte volontaire pour éviter à sa mère de revivre l'évènement qui l'avait traumatisé dans sa jeunesse, elle le ferait. C'est ce que toute fille digne de ce nom ferait pour ses parents, pas vrai?

Placée en rang parmi les gens de son âge, Kate attendait que leur hôtesse daigne enfin sortir du Hall de Justice pour procéder au tirage au sort. L'adolescente à la chevelure flamboyante ne s'attendait pas à être tirée au sort, elle qui n'avait son papier inscrit que sept fois dans l'urne. Elle espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas l'un de ses amis, ou pire, sa mère.

Finalement, Amphora - quels noms donnait-on au Capitole, s'il vous plaît- commença son laïus sur la joie que le Capitole procurait aux districts de Panem, discours que Kate ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter. Elle étouffa aussi un rire narquois lorsqu'Amphora s'extasia devant le plaisir de connaître un tel rebondissement avant même l'entrée des tributs dans l'arène. Finalement, l'hôtesse annonça qu'il était l'heure de connaître "le nom du l'homme courageux et de la courageuse femme qui aurontl'honneur de représenter le district Cinq lors des Quatre-vingt-sixième Hunger Games"

_- Les dames d'abord,_ dit-elle en gloussant.

Amphora s'avança vers la boule en verre contenant le prénom du futur tribut femelle du disctrict. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours marcher comme si elle s'apprêtait à écraser des oeufs? Trouvait-elle cela plus esthétique? Si elle avait eu son mot à dire, il était certain que Kate aurait dit que non, cela n'avait rien d'esthétique.

Elle en était là de ses pensées envers Amphora lorsque cette dernière ouvrit le papier.

_-Kathrin Jones!_

Son nom la frappa de plein fouet, comme l'espace qui s'ouvrit devant elle pour lui permettre de monter jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle s'avança, et essaya de capter le regard de sa mère tandis qu'elle grimpait les quelques marches qui la séparait du haut de l'estrade. Mais Dorothy refusa catégoriquement de la regarder, et cela mit Kate en colère. Non seulement, elle venait d'être tirée au sort pour participer à ce qui serait très certainement sa mort en direct, mais sa propre mère refusait de la regarder, alors que ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même, c'était du soutien. Mais non, Dorothy restait là, les bras croisés, les yeux résolument fixés vers l'horizon.

Elle eut alors une idée. Une idée qui ne plairait certainement pas à sa mère, mais qui au moins aurait le mérite de la soulager, elle. Elle allait leur dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette injustice. En utilisant l'arme qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux. L'ironie. Après avoir accepté la bise humide d'Amphora, elle se plaça devant le micro et commença à parler.

**- Mesdames et messieurs du Capitole. Sachez que Kate Jones vous salue bien bas et n'a qu'une hâte, pouvoir vous rencontrer. Vous ne pouvez imaginer le plaisir que je ressens à avoir été désignée pour être envoyer dans cette arène où vingt-trois d'entre nous vont mourir. Moi qui pensais que sept papiers étaient un nombre insignifiant parmi tous les autres noms inscrits dans cette urne. Et puis, vous comprenez, je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu, ici, dans mon district.** Elle éclata de rire, mais d'un rire faux, qui faisait plus grincer des dents qu'il n'amusait. Elle reprit. **Je voudrais aussi vous dire merci, car grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir rendre ma mère fière de moi, elle qui attend ça depuis le jour de ma naissance…**

_- Bien, merci ma chérie,_ l'interrompit Amphora. _Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Garde-en pour le Capitole. Mesdames et messieurs, la tribut femelle du district Cinq, Miss Kathrin Jones! Et maintenant, c'est le tour des garçons,_ reprit-elle de sa voix de fausset.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'urne contenant le nom des hommes, choisit un papier rapidement et revint prendre sa place devant le micro, craignant certainement que Kate ne fasse de nouvelles vagues.

_- Dean Henley!_

Kate avait déjà vu ce visage. Une ou deux fois, à l'école. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, et se dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Moins elle aurait de liens dans l'arène, moins elle souffrirait de la mort de l'un des concurrents.

Amphora attendit que Dean ne soit monté sur scène et se soit mit à la place qu'il était censé occuper pour reprendre la parole.

_- Et parce que les règles n'ont pas seulement changé pour les tributs, il a été décrété que cette année, un seul mentor pourrait accompagner les deux tributs et les conseiller du mieux qu'il peut. Y a-t-il un volontaire pour être le mentor de ces deux jeunes gens adorables?_ minauda-t-elle.

_- Je suis leur mentor. Il s'agit de ma fille,_ annonça calmement Dorothy en avançant d'un pas.

_- Comme c'est touchant. Une mère et sa fille, unies par l'amour des Jeux! Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les tributs et mentor du district Cinq: Kathrin Jones, Dean Henley et Dorothy Jones!_

* * *

**C'est avec le District Cinq que la retransmission des Moissons s'achèvent.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, de nombreux seront rediffusés avant l'arrivée des tributs au Capitole.**

**Au programme la prochaine fois, les adieux déchirants de vos futures coqueluches!**

**N'est-ce pas excitant?**

**A très bientôt.**

**Puisse le sort vous être favorable!**


End file.
